thomas_the_tank_engines_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Invasion of Naboo/At the Gungan City
Here's how the invasion of Naboo and meeting at the Gungan city goes in Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. then cuts back to the Trade Federation ships as C-9979 landing craft are heading straight to the planet followed by Vulture Droids, and then it cuts to where we see the landing craft land in the forest as Vulture Droids fly by and then we cut to the ground as we see the ground forces emerging from the landing craft as STAPS zoom by and as MTT's head straight into the forest by knocking down some trees, as Nute Guneray as Rune Haako appear on a hologram as a droid commander notices this Battle Droid commander: Yes, Viceroy? Rune Haako: Captain, we've searched the ship. And there is no trace of the Jedi or the Earth heroes, they may have gotten on to your landing craft. Battle Droid commander: If they're down here sir, we'll find them. Nute Guneray: Kill them with caution. These Jedi and Earth heroes are not to be underestimated. hologram cuts off, and we cut to the MTT's moving in the forest knocking over trees in their paths as animals are running for their lives. And then we see Qui-Gon and our heroes running for their lives from the MTT's as well Thomas: Come on, guys! Hurry up, hurry up! Edward: We're going as fast as we can, Thomas! we see a two-legged amphibian-like alien standing in the way wondering what is going on, then he turns and sees the MTT's and Qui-Gon and our heroes running from them, but the alien didn't move and didn't even think about running at all Alien: Oh, no! Qui-Gon: Hey! Get out of here! grabs the alien and tries to make him fall on the ground, but the alien couldn't Qui-Gon: Get down! soon, he and the alien get down as the MTT goes over them and as it clears, Qui-Gon and the alien get back up Buttercup: Come on, we have to keep going! and our heroes took another path as the alien looks back Alien: Wassa that? then notices our heroes leaving Hey, wait! follows them Oh, mooie-mooie! I love you! Gordon: You could have gotten yourself killed! What are you? Brainless? Alien: I spake. Qui-Gon: The ability to speak does not make you intelligent. Now, get out of here. Alien: No, no, messa stay. Mesa culled: "Jar Jar Binks". Mesa your humble servant. Qui-Gon: That won't be necessary. Jar Jar Binks: Oh, but is 'tis. 'Tis demanded by the gods, it 'tis. lasers fire as Obi-Wan runs to the others with STAPS chasing him Jar Jar Binks: Oh, no! Qui-Gon: Stay down! activates his lightsaber and deflects on blast of a STAP firing it back at it as it explodes, as Jar Jar takes cover on the ground as the second STAP starts firing at Qui-Gon but then Amara does a World Shaking as the second STAP explodes as the battle droid rolls on the ground Edward: Nice shot, Amara! Amara Tenoh/Sailor Uranus: Thank you, Edward. Jar Jar Binks: back up You saved my again. Obi-Wan: What's this? Qui-Gon: A local. Jar Jar Binks: at Obi-Wan Qui-Gon: Let's get out of here before more droids show up. Barney: Yes, we should keep going to get to Theed. Jar Jar Binks: More? "More" did you spake? them Ex-squeeze-me, but the mostest safest place to would be Gunga City. Is where I grew up. 'Tis a hidden city. Qui-Gon: City? Jar Jar Binks: Uh-huh. Qui-Gon: Can you take us there? Jar Jar Binks: Uh, on second thought, no. Not really, no. and Buttercup look at each other, and they glare at Jar Jar Blossom: What do you mean you can't take us there? Jar Jar Binks: 'Tis embarrassing, but, uh, my afraid my've been banished. My forgotten. De bosses would do terrible things to me. Terrible tings to me if me goen back dare. there's a rumbling Qui-Gon: You hear that? Jar Jar Binks: his ear and listens Yah. Qui-Gon: That is the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way. Obi-Wan: If they find us, they will crush us, grind us into tiny pieces and blast us into oblivion. Brian: Yes, so unless if you can't take us to your city, we can all die in this forest! Jar Jar Binks: Oh. Yousa point is well seen. This way. Hurry! Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon: Do you really think it's a good idea to trust some weird-looking, funny-talking alien? I don't like him that much. the rumbling starts to get closer Thomas: We have no choice but the trust him. Come on! Luna: I knew he was gonna say that. sighs it cross wipes to them approaching a lake Qui-Gon: How much further? Jar Jar Binks: Wesa goen underwater, okey day? Ah, my warning you. Gungans no liken outsiders, so don't spect a warm welcome. Obi-Wan: Oh don't worry. This hasn't been out day for warm welcomes. James: Yeah, we almost got killed by a couple of droids on a starship. Jar Jar Binks: in the air Ar, ar, ar! Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh! in the water Gordon: Wait a second! We can't go in the water! We'll drown! Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune: Don't worry, Gordon. I've got it under control here. uses the Deep Aqua Mirror to make an air bubble to surround around our heroes Gordon: Oh, yeah. That works. and Obi-Wan put on air masks and walk into the water and as our heroes follow too Jar Jar Binks: Yousa follow me now, okeyday? submerge underwater and swim down to an underwater city and head inside Jar Jar Binks: So good bein home! else notices them and start talking The Barney kids: Wow! Derek: Look at this place! Min: It's an underwater city. Tosha: These aliens must live in a secret society. Jar, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and our walk towards the city as a guard appears Gungan guard: Hey, yousa! Stopa dare! Jar Jar Binks: Heyo-dales, Cap'n Tarpals. Mesa back! Tarpals: Noah gain, Jar Jar. Yousa goen tada bosses. Yousa in big dudu dis time. Jar Jar Binks: Oh. Jar Jar moans two more guards show up Jar Jar Binks: Ay, ay. zapped AAH!! How wude. it cross wipes to a throne room where our heroes and the Jedi appear before their leader Boss Nass: Tkk--tkk-tkk-tkk-tkk-tkk-tkk! Yousa cannot bees hair. Dis army of Mackineeks up dare is new weesong. Qui-Gon: A droid army is about to attack the Naboo. We must warn them. Boss Nass: Wesa no like da the Naboo. Stepney: What do you mean? You're not gonna warn or help them? Boss Nass: Tkk-tkk-tkk-tkk-tkk. Da Naboo tink day so smarty. Day tink day brains so big. Obi-Wan: Once those droids take control of the surface, they will take control of you. Boss Nass: Mesa no tink so. Day not know of uss-en. Bubbles: But you and Naboo form a symbiont circle. What happens to one of you will affect the other. You have to understand this. Boss Nass: Wesa no carrrre-un about da Naboo! Percy: It's no use. He's too stubborn. Qui-Gon: Then send us our way. Boss Nass: Wesa gonna send yous away. Qui-Gon: We could use a transport? Boss Nass: Wezsa give yousa una bongo. Jar Jar Binks: Huh? Boss Nass: Da speedist way tooda Maretonia... 'tis goen through the planet core. Now, go. Qui-Gon: Thank you for your help. We leave you in peace. Obi-Wan: Master, what's a Bongo? Qui-Gon: A transport, I hope. Diana: I hope it's not some kind of hole that makes us drown in the water. Toad: Likewise, Mrs. Diana. Jar Jar Binks: Deysa setten yousa up. Going through the planet core? Bad bombin' Mmm... any help here would be hot. Obi-Wan Master, we're short on time. Qui-Gon: We'll need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. This Gungan may be of help. Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon: What? Qui-Gon you can't be serious! Luna: Yeah, look at him! He's too clumsy to be a navigator! Raye Hino/Sailor Venus: Well, how are we gonna get to Theed without a navigator? Have you two ever thought about that? Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon: Uhm, no. We haven't. Toby: Then we have to use Jar Jar, you guys. He's our only chance to get to Theed. Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon: Well...... alright. Luna: Okay. Qui-Gon: What is to become of Jar Jar Binks here? Boss Nass: Hisen soon to be pune-ished. Jar Jar Binks: groans Qui-Gon: I saved his life. he owes me what you call a "life-debt." Yours gods demand that his life belongs to me now. Boss Nass: Binkssss, yousa havena liveplay with thisen hisen? Jar Jar Binks: Mm, uh-huh. Leader gungan #1: blubbers Begone wit him! gungan guards release Jar Jar Amara Tenoh/Sailor Neptune: You should be thankful. We're saving you're life from execution. Jar Jar Binks: Count me outta dis one. Better dead here than dead in da core. Yee gods! Wat mesa sayin'? Luna: Oh, yeah. This is gonna be a long trip. Artemis: Oh, come on, Luna. He's just an alien, what could happen? Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Thomas' Adventures Series